You're a Wizard, Potter
by Eon the Dragon Mage
Summary: What if Snape, rather that Hagrid, had been the one to collect Harry from the Hut on the Rock. How would it affect his Hogwarts life and schooling? Slytherin!Harry. DH spoilers. !HIATUS PENDING REWRITE!
1. The Potions Master

**-_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-**

_**Disclaimer: As I am reasonably sure that I'm not J.K Rowling, I'm also reasonably sure that Idon't own Harry Potter**_

_**AN: This fic follows canon until just before the chapter "The Keeper of Keys." (PS).**_

**_EDIT AN: Sorry about any mixups... This story is definitely not complete. I just made a mistake._**

_**Summary: What if Snape, rather that Hagrid, had been the one to collect Harry from the Hut on the Rock. How would it affect his Hogwarts life and schooling?**_

_**Warnings: Slytherin!Harry**_

**-_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-**

_**You're a Wizard, Potter**_

**Chapter 1: The Potions Master**

Harry lay upon the cold ground, staring at the watch strapped to his fat, snoring cousin's wrist. He counted down the seconds to his birthday, wondering if he should wake Dudley as a present to himself. Then, three- two- one-

A resounding click echoed through the room. As Harry's eyes turned from the watch to the door, he saw that it had come unlatched. Before he could move to lock it once again, the old wooden door swung open with a loud creak, and a tall, batlike figure stalked into the room. He had greasy-looking black hair, which framed his sallow face. He had a large hooked nose – rather vulture-like, Harry thought – and deep black eyes which held no warmth. He wore strange clothing; something like a dress, as well as a cape that seemed to continue rippling, even while he was still.

His gaze roamed over the room, taking in the shrivelled crisp packets in the fireplace, Dudley, Harry's lump of a cousin- whose snores continued to deafen Harry- the doorway leading to where Petunia and Vernon Dursley, Harry's Aunt and Uncle, and guardians, slept. Finally, his eyes fell upon Harry, who shuffled away from his intense gaze. After spending a moment studying Harry, the man spoke. "What, in Merlin's name, are you doing on the floor, Potter?" he asked, a sneer beginning to tug at his pale lips. Harry started at being addressed by the man, especially in such a way, while a small corner of his mind asked, _'Merlin?'_ He opened his mouth, and blurted the first question that came to mind.

"How do you know my name?" he asked, staring at the tall, dark man, whose sneer became more pronounced.

"Of course I know your name, Potter," he said, with contempt growing in his voice. "Everyone knows it. You're a _celebrity._"

Harry was now very confused. How could he be famous? He hadn't done anything worth recognition, and if he did, the Dursleys certainly would have kept it quiet, or taken the credit for it. He shook his head. "You must be mistaken. I'm not famous. I haven't done anything important."

The man went very still, his gaze becoming more appraising, as he looked over Harry again. After a minute of this scrutiny, Harry asked, "I'm sorry, sir, but... who are you?"

The man's sneer returned as he replied, "I am Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts." He said this with an air of superiority and utmost confidence.

Harry asked, "What's Hogwarts?" This proved to be the wrong question. The man – Snape – glared at Harry as if he was the greatest idiot of mankind.

"Hogwarts is a school; the letters from which you have been ignoring for weeks."

Harry stared at the batlike man. How could he have known about the letters? Had he been stalking Harry and his relatives; finding out where Harry slept? As Harry's mind tried to work out the problem, he felt his mouth move, saying, "My Uncle destroyed them before I read them."

Snape stared at him, apparently shocked by this. Finally he asked, "Are you saying that you don't _know_? How can you possibly know _nothing_?"

Harry was beginning to feel insulted. It wasn't like he was a complete dunce. "I know _some_ things. I can, you know, do maths and stuff."

Snape sneered as he shook his head slightly. "Muggle education. Don't you know about your heritage?" He looked uncomfortable as he asked, "About your parents?"

Harry looked at him in shock. No-one but Aunt Marge was ever willingly talked about his parents, and then only to slander them. He took a breath and said, "All I know is that they died in a car crash, when I was one. That's how I got this scar too." He lifted his fringe to show Snape, whose face had become even whiter. Then, a look of anger passed across his face, twisting his features. In a deathly quiet voice, he hissed, "Lily – Lily Potter did not die in a _car crash_!" Then he closed his eyes, gathering his composure. When his face was again an expressionless mask, he looked at Harry. There was a long silence, and then Snape spoke. "You're a Wizard, Potter."

"I'm a _what_?" Harry gaped at the Potions Master.

"A wizard." Snape was sneering again. "A practitioner of the magical arts. And you have been invited to attend Hogwarts to train your abilities." With that, Snape drew a letter from within his robes, and handed it to Harry, who read it, only to have more questions. "They 'await my owl'?"

Snape sneered again. "Owls are the method of communication preferred by wizards. They are used for letter delivery. In fact..." In a swirl of his cape, Snape turned, and strode back through the door, into the rain, the stopped, holding his arm out. After a moment, he stalked back in, with an ebony owl now upon his shoulder. Producing a small stick from somewhere, he waved it, and suddenly, both he and the owl were dry.

Harry watched in awe as a feather and some thick, oddly coloured paper appeared with another wave of the stick. Taking hold of these, Snape quickly scribed a message to someone called Dumbledore, who was, Harry realized, Hogwarts' Headmaster. Once the letter had been given to the owl, and sent off, Harry worked up the courage to ask, "Sir... uh, Professor, why did you say I was famous?"

Snape fixed him with a calculating look, before he sighed. "I never expected you of all people not to know what happened, Potter." He waved the stick - which Harry decided must be a wand - and suddenly two chairs appeared, facing each other. He gestured for Harry to take one, while he took the other. Once both of them were both seated, Snape began, in a soft voice. "Twenty years ago, the Wizarding World went to war. For not all wizards are moral and good. Some become evil, twisted and obsessed with power. A Dark Wizard. The one we were fighting was greater and more terrible than any before."

"Who?" Harry asked, then quickly clamped him mouth shut. Snape obviously didn't like interruptions.

"It is considered unwise to speak his name," the Potion's Master said delicately. "However, you should know. The Dark Lord's name was... Voldemort. Do not ask me to repeat it." When Harry nodded, he continued. "When the Dark Lord came to power, he gained many followers, who believed in his ideals about purity of blood." Seeing that Harry was about to interrupt, he held up a hand. "I will explain that later. In those times, no-one could be trusted, for to trust was to risk betrayal. Hogwarts became a refuge, for the Dark Lord feared only Dumbledore.

"Then, ten years ago, the Dark Lord hunted for your family, who were fighting against him, at Dumbledore's side. On Halloween, he found them, and killed both your father and mother." Snape paused then, as Harry processed this information. Harry felt tears in his eyes as he whispered, "So it wasn't an accident. They were murdered."

Snape nodded, then said, "But somehow, he couldn't murder you. He tried, and failed. He vanished without a trace, and you were left with that scar. That is why you are famous. You survived, as an infant, where hundreds of older, more experienced wizards were defeated."

When Snape finished speaking, Harry saw once again, a flash of green light, this time accompanied by a laugh that chilled him to the bone. Snape watched him impassively.

Finally, Harry managed to ask, "What happened to Vol- sorry, the Dark Lord?"

"He vanished. That is why you're so famous in the Wizarding World. Because no-one knows what happened. Dumbledore believes that he still exists, in some twisted and powerless form, exiled and in hiding. Because you defeated him, when he attacked you. Something that he didn't factor for."

Harry felt a nagging sense of doubt. "Professor, I think you must have made a mistake. I don't think I can be a wizard."

Snape, however, did not seem fazed in the slightest. "Have you ever, when experiencing powerful emotions, noticed inexplicable occurrences?"

Harry indeed remembered such events, responses to the constant bullying and neglect he had suffered under the Dursleys. Suddenly, it felt more real. He asked, "Will you be telling my Aunt and Uncle?"

Snape looked at him, and for a moment, Harry thought he saw something flicker in the Professor's eye. "They already know."

Harry felt the colour drain from his face. They had known. His face suddenly flushed, as he realised the implications. Everything they had told him, about his life, about his worth, about his _parents' deaths_ had been lies.

He _hated_ them, now.

"I think," said Snape, "that now would be an excellent time to inform your guardians of my presence." Raising his wand, he said, "Accio Dursleys!"

With a shriek and a bellow respectively, Harry's Aunt and Uncle were dragged from the bed they were in, landing on the floor before the two wizards. Their cries awoke Dudley, who sat up with a sleepy, "Where's the banshee?"

Suddenly, Aunt Petunia gave an even louder cry, her pale face turning even whiter upon seeing Snape. "You!" she screamed, pointing at him.

Snape sneered at her. "Hello, _Tuney._ Harry Potter has been accepted into Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will not try to stop him. Tomorrow, I will be taking him to buy his supplies, and you will not try to stop us. Do I make myself clear?"

As he spoke, Aunt Petunia trembled, an expression of mixed fear, rage and venomous hatred on her face. Dudley merely looked confused, while Uncle Vernon had grown purpler and purpler by the second. Finally, he yelled, before he hurt something. "NOW SEE HERE, YOU GREAT RUDDY FREAK! I'LL NOT HAVE YOU WALTZING IN HERE LIKE SOME BLOODY DAMN KING AND MAKING DEMANDS! WE SWORE WHEN WE TOOK HIM IN THAT WE'D STAMP OUT THIS SORT OF NONSENSE. YOU WILL LEAVE THIS HOUSE AT ONCE OR I'LL-"

"You'll what?" Snape hissed, wand pointing directly at Vernon's nose. "What will a great muggle like you do to stop me?"

"Muggle?" asked Harry casually, quite enjoying the way the blood drained from his Uncle's face.

Snape almost smirked as he answered. "A person without magical abilities." Looking back to the Dursleys, he sneered once again. "As you are clearly not going to co-operate, I will be forced to restrain you." With a flick of his wand, he sent all three of Harry's relatives into the adjoining bedroom. Then, with another flick, the door closed, and they heard a loud squelching sound. A moment later, a loud thud echoed from the other side, as Vernon tried to hammer through the wooden barrier.

"He will not break through," Snape said, noting the concerned looks Harry was throwing it. "Now I suggest that we sleep. We shall be going to Diagon Alley to buy your school supplies tomorrow." A final wave of the wand produced two modest, but comfortable beds.

Harry crawled into a bed as Professor Snape did the same. After a minute of silence, Harry spoke softly. "Goodnight, sir."

"Go to sleep, Potter," was the only reply he received. Nevertheless, Snape's voice seemed slightly less cold than earlier. Harry fell asleep with a smile dancing upon his lips.


	2. To Diagon Alley

**AN: Sorry guys, I made a mistake when I published this. This story is definitely not finished yet.**

**-_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-**

_**You're a Wizard, Potter**_

**Chapter 2: To Diagon Alley**

When he awoke, Harry kept his eyes firmly closed. He spent a minute convincing himself that he had dreamed the scenario, even the knocking sound that he heard. Then, he sat up and opened his eyes

The thick, warm blankets fell off him, as he looked around, taking in the quiet form of Snape, still lying in his bed, the locked door behind which the Dursleys were trapped, the owl tapping repeatedly on the window.

Harry scrambled out of the bed and let the owl in, practically bursting with joy. It was _real_! The owl flew over to Snape's bed, and dropped the newspaper it carried on his chest. Instantly, the Professor's eyes opened, and he was out of the bed, startling both the owl and Harry. He scanned the room, and then, once he had seen the owl, produced five small bronze shapes, and placed them in the owl's leg pouch. As the owl vanished out the window, Snape scanned the headlines, once again sneering.

After a moment, he folded the paper in half and tapped it with his wand. As he balanced it in the palm of his hand, the newspaper shrunk down to half the size of a Christmas card. Once the paper was hidden away in his pockets, Snape pointed his wand first at himself, and then Harry. Immediately, their clothes became clean and pressed, rather than the rumpled mass they had been before.

Snape strode to the door of the shack. "Get a move on Potter. We must go to Diagon Alley, London, to buy your supplies."

As Harry followed him, he flicked his wand at the Dursley's door, which opened silently. Harry felt rather less happy than he had before. "Um... sir, how will I be able to buy my supplies? I don't have any money or anything..." He trailed off when he saw the look Snape was giving him.

"You inherited when your parent died. You have sufficient funds for your entire schooling, and many years afterwards, I would imagine."

Harry looked around then, and saw no other boat. "How did you get here?" he asked, feeling less intelligent by the minute.

"Apparation," replied Snape, "which you are clearly ready for. We will use the boat to return." Once both of them were in the vessel, Snape tapped it with his wand, and the boat jerked into motion, moving smoothly over the surface of the water.

The entire trip was silent. Snape spent the entire journey looking at Harry with an expressionless gaze. Harry fidgeted under his stare, and suddenly found the scenery very interesting.

Once they reached the shore, Snape again waved his wand, and his clothes transformed into something much more normal. Personally, Harry thought he looked better in the Wizarding clothes, but he kept his opinion to himself.

Snape led Harry silently through the small town, to the train station. Once they had boarded the London bound train, Snape asked Harry, "You still have your list, do you not, Potter? It is with your Hogwarts letter."

Harry quickly brought out the envelope, and looked through the list. "Can you find all this in London?" he asked in awe.

"Only if you know where to look," was the reply.

Once they arrived in London, Snape led Harry to a store. The Leaky Cauldron. From the way other people's eyes seemed to slide over it, Harry got the feeling that only he and Snape could see it. Snape steered him inside before he could comment on this.

The talk inside the bar stopped when they came in. A few people nodded respectfully to Snape, and the rest went back to their drinks. The barman smiled at the pair. "Evening, Professor. Can I get you anything?"

"No," Snape said coldly. "Hogwarts business." Tom nodded in acceptance, and then looked at Harry. His eyes widened. And he sputtered for a moment.

"Bless my soul, Harry Potter... what an honour." With that, he hurried forward and shook Harry's hand. Suddenly, he was swamped with admirers, as the patron's of the Leaky Cauldron all came forward to greet him.

Eventually, a pale and slightly twitchy young man came forward.

"Hello, Quirinus," Snape said quietly, causing the man to flinch.

"S-S-Severus... s-s-so h-happy to s-s-see y-you," said the man, looking anything but.

Harry looked back and forth between the two wizards, feeling very confused. Apparently seeing this, Snape said, "Quirrell is the new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts this year."

"N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter," he said, smiling rather nervously as he shook Harry's hand. But then, the other patrons wanted Harry back. After about ten more minutes of introductions, Snape spoke above the ruckus.

"That is enough. We have school supplies to buy." Once they had exited the pub on the other Snape sneered, drawing his wand. "Did you enjoy that, Potter?"

Harry shook his head, confused by Snape's reaction. "I don't understand, sir. I didn't actually do anything. I mean, I know Vol- sorry, the Dark Lord vanished that night, but I don't even remember it!"

Snape gave him a calculating look, then shook his head and raised his wand. With it, he tapped a brick on the wall three times. A hole appeared and grew into a wide archway. "Diagon Alley," said Snape, as Harry looked at the twisting, cobbled street of magic.

As they stepped through, the arch closed behind them. Harry looked at the nearest store, for cauldrons, amazed by the descriptions on the signs. Following Harry's gaze, Snape's expression became the tiniest bit less harsh. "You will need your money before you gawk at the stores, Potter."

Harry tried to look everywhere at once as they travelled through the Alley. Finally, they came upon a massive building of white marble. Harry stared at the strange creature out the front.

"A goblin," Snape said, once again watching where he was looking. "They own and run Gringotts, the Wizard Bank." As they climbed the stairs, Harry saw a warning rhyme carved above the door. He shivered.

Inside the bank, Harry saw many more goblins, going about business. Snape strode forwards, with Harry following, to a free goblin. "Excuse me," he spoke briskly. "We are here to make a withdrawal from the Potter vault." When asked for the key, he withdrew it from a pocket and held it for the goblin to see. Once it was approved, he then said, "And another withdrawal from vault 713." He handed a letter to the goblin, who read through it carefully.

"Very well," he said when he finished. "I shall have someone take you to both vaults. Griphook!"

As Griphook led them through Gringotts, Harry asked, "What's in vault 713?"

Snape glared at him. "Something which is of no value or concern to you."

Harry looked down. "Sorry, sir." He shut up then, as they got into the Gringotts cart, and speed through the underground tunnels. When they came to a stop, Griphook opened a vault. Harry gaped at the pile of money in there. It was more than he had ever seen before.

"Stop gawking at it and take some of it, Potter." Snape's voice brought Harry back to himself, and he hurriedly collected a large amount of each type of coin. As he gathered them, he asked Snape about how the money worked. Sneering at Harry all the while, Snape explained the value of the Wizarding money.

Once they had collected enough, Griphook sped them deeper into the caves. At vault seven hundred and thirteen, Griphook opened it, gleefully informing Harry of the fate awaiting any would-be robbers. When the door vanished, Snape swooped down on the small package in the vault, quickly placing it deep within his robes.

When they had returned to the surface, after another fast paced cart ride, Snape brought Harry into _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Madame Malkin took him into a room where a boy around Harry's age was also being fitted, leaving Snape at the counter. Harry gave a few non committal responses to the boy's tirade. After a while, the boy seemed to lose interest in Harry, and silence fell. A moment later, Harry was told he could go. He did so, with a fair amount of relief. He'd been beginning to feel quite stupid, not understanding half of what the boy had been talking about.

After they had bought Harry's calligraphic supplies, Harry worked up the courage to ask Snape, "What's Quidditch, sir?"

Snape didn't look at him as he replied. "It is a Wizarding sport, played on flying brooms. You should have another student from Hogwarts explain it to you, as I do not have time now."

They walked in silence for a short while, before Snape asked, "How did you hear about Quidditch. Your relatives did not seem too inclined to inform you about anything magical."

Harry flushed slightly. "There was another boy in the robes store. He was talking about it." He hesitated, and then decided that he needed to know. "He also said that people from non-magical families shouldn't be allowed into Hogwarts."

Snape held out a hand to stop him walking, and turned and gave him a sharp look. Then he sighed. "You must understand, Potter, that in there are prejudices within Wizarding world. Many Wizarding families look down upon someone who does not have _pure _blood. Anyone who is related to Muggles."

Snape waited for Harry to process this, and then gestured for him to continue walking. After another period of silence, Harry asked, "What are Hufflepuff and Slytherin?"

"They are Hogwarts Houses, which you are Sorted into once you arrive at the school. I am Head of Slytherin House."

Next, they bought Harry's books from _Flourish and Blotts_. Harry was so fascinated by _'Curses and Counter Curses'_ that Snape had to hold him at wandpoint just to get him out of there.

"I just wanted to find out how to curse Dudley," Harry complained, as Snape tucked away his wand.

Snape glared at him, clearly not amused by the suggestion. "It is illegal for underage witches or wizards to use magic outside of school."

The next stop was to buy supplies for Potions and Astronomy. Snape had sneered at Harry when he'd asked to buy a gold cauldron, but had allowed him to buy a good set of scales, and a fine brass telescope. Then, at the Apothecary, Snape ordered Harry's basic potion supplies, as well as some others for his own supply.

Outside, Snape said quietly, "Just you wand left now, Potter... actually, I'm surprised that you haven't asked to buy some ridiculously expensive gift for your birthday."

Harry felt his face go red. "I've learnt not to expect them, sir," he said quietly. Snape's head snapped around, and his eyes caught Harry's. He felt like he was sinking into the black tunnels of the Potion Master's eyes, before Snape blinked. He looked at Harry in a calculating manner, and then nodded, as if satisfied. "I shall buy you a gift," he said.

"You don't need to-"

"I know what I do and don't need to do, Potter," Snape snapped. "I shall buy you an owl. It will be able to carry your mail for you." With that, he strode into the crowd, with Harry hurrying to catch him.

They left Eeylops Owl Emporium twenty minutes later, with Harry carrying a cage, in which slept a sleeping, snowy owl. Harry repeatedly thanked the Professor, sounding like Quirrell with his stuttering.

"I swear, Potter," Snape growled at last, "if you don't stop thanking me, the consequences will be unfortunate."

Harry wisely decided to close his mouth at that point, and allowed Professor Snape to guide him into a store bearing the sign, _Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382BC._ Snape seated himself in a spindly looking chair, which Harry placed his owl beside.

"Good afternoon." Harry jumped, spinning to face the old man who had spoken. Snape remained as impassive as ever. Ollivander drifted forward, staring, and speaking to Harry about his parents' wands. Then, he touched Harry's scar, and mournfully informed Harry that he had even sold the wand that created the lightning incision. Then he saw Snape. "Severus Snape! Wonderful to see you... Ebony, twelve inches, rather sturdy, wasn't it?"

Snape nodded silently, face still an expressionless mask. Ollivander nodded, "A good wand that, yes..." **(AN: I know that Snape's wand isn't actually described in the books, but JKR made sure all wands in the movie matched canon, and Snape's was ebony in the movie.)**

He then turned back to Harry, and, once he had his 'wand arm', began measuring him, describing the wands that he created. Then, he began giving Harry wands, removing them almost as soon as he gave them. Ollivander seemed to become happier the more wands they tried. Then finally... "I wonder, now - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

This wand felt _right_ to Harry, and produced a dazzling display of sparks when waved. Ollivander seemed joyous, and began to package the wand. Harry then heard his muttering, and asked about it. He then learnt that his wand was brother to Voldemort's.

Ollivander's words followed him on the way back to the train station. He shivered as they echoed through his mind, _"...I think we must expect great things from you, Mr Potter..."_ At Paddington Station, as he and Snape waited for the train that would take him to Surrey, Harry broke the silence. "I don't understand. Everyone thinks I'm special. All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous, and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't even remember what happened on the night Vol- sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."

Snape stared off into space, not a flicker of emotion on his face. Just when Harry thought that he might not have been heard, Snape began to speak. "Many Muggleborn students have these same fears when they first come to Hogwarts. However, in my experience, Muggleborns can perform as well or even better than students raised in magical families. Your mother came from a muggle family, and she was one of the most talented witches during her time at Hogwarts.

Harry felt his throat close up. This was the first time someone had told him something good about his parents. Oh, Ollivander had mentioned them, but all he cared about was their wands. Snape had just told him the first true fact about his mother.

"As for the fame..." Snape sighed, looking at Harry. "As the Boy-Who-Lived, you will always be the centre of attention. If you remain as humble as you have today, then you should not offend people. And remember, it is only how _you_ feel, what _you_ think about yourself that matters. You shouldn't conform simply because it is expected."

Harry nodded, knowing that Snape was avoiding the question. What he needed to know was whether he truly deserved the fame.

When the train arrived, Snape helped Harry get all of his supplies onto the train. Then, he handed him an envelope. "This is your ticket to Hogwarts," the Professor said, once again brisk and businesslike. "The 1st of September, at King's Cross Station. All of the information is on your ticket." As Harry nodded his understanding, Snape continued. "If you have any issues with your guardians, use your owl to send a letter to Hogwarts. She will be able to locate it. Good day, Mr Potter."

As the train moved away, Harry strained to see Snape until the last moment, but he blinked, and the Potions Professor had vanished.

**-_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-**

_**AN: I know this is going at a rather slow pace, but I'm following the Chapter structure of the HPPS. It'll get a bit more action in later chapters.**_


	3. A Slytherin Sorting

_**You're a Wizard, Potter**_

**Chapter 3: A Slytherin Sorting**

Harry's last month with the Dursleys was decidedly unpleasant. When Harry first came home, Uncle Vernon had shouted until his face was as close to black as purple can go. As he paused to take a breath, Harry decided to interrupt him.

"I was told that I would be attending Hogwarts, and that if I didn't show up, then they would send someone to find out why, and bring me by force if you refused to let me."

Okay, not quite true - or true at all, for that matter - but it was a necessary lie if Harry wanted to stay alive before school. After that, Dudley was terrified that Harry might lock him somewhere, like Snape had done, and fled whenever he caught sight of him. Aunt Petunia twisted with rage, and no small amount of fear, whenever she looked at Harry, while Vernon had decided to ignore Harry. He refused to look at or speak to Harry the entire time. Harry found it an altogether depressing situation, and thus, stayed in his room most of the time, with his newly christened owl, Hedwig.

On the 31st of August, Harry managed to get the Dursleys to agree to take him to train station, although it was a rather unpleasant conversation. Then, on the 1st, Harry found himself at the station, his family's laughter ringing in his ears. _'Where _was_ his platform?'_

After discovering that the guards were entirely useless for magical matters, Harry began to panic slightly. Just then, Harry heard some of the words from a passing group of people. "- packed with Muggles, of course-"

Harry followed the large group of red-heads, and after watching while the older boys vanished, he moved forward, asking the kind looking woman for help. She introduced him to her son, Ron, who was also in his First Year, and then instructed him on how to get through the barrier. When he made it through the barrier, he pushed down the platform, searching for an empty carriage. When he found one at the end of the train, he struggled to get his trunk into it. Suddenly, a set of twins from the family he'd followed appeared, helping him with the heavy load. Then, as he was thanking them, they realised who he was, and spent the next minute staring at him, before someone called them away. Harry decided that he definitely didn't like being the centre of attention.

As Harry sat in his compartment, he heard the family bantering, and saying their goodbyes. When he heard his name, he ducked back, so they wouldn't notice his eavesdropping. He smiled gratefully when the mother said he wasn't a spectacle at the zoo, even though she couldn't see it.

When a whistle blew, the last stragglers hurried onto the train. Finally, it began moving. After the train had rounded the corner, and the station vanished from sight, the boy from earlier - Ron - came asking to join him. After the twins appeared and disappeared, Ron asked if he really was Harry Potter, and then about what he remembered of the fateful Halloween night. He was fascinated, despite Harry's lack of real memories. Harry then asked about Ron's family, curious about the Wizarding World. When Ron seemed depressed about being a member of a large family, Harry told him about the Dursleys, and how Snape had to rescue him. Then, after a brief mention of Voldemort, the topic of learning came up. When Harry told Ron of his lack of magical knowledge, he was reassured that many students came from Muggle families, and they were as good as others.

When the food trolley came, Harry bought a huge amount, and shared them with Ron. Harry received his first look at Dumbledore, and the pair talked about the differences between Muggle and Wizarding images. As they ate the lollies, talking and joking, they received several visitors. A round faced boy, searching for his toad came and went, after which Ron introduced his rat, Scabbers. As he was about to show Harry a spell to turn it yellow, a bossy girl appeared, asking about the earlier boy's toad. Then, seeing his wand, she sat down and watched expectantly. When it failed, she talked very quickly, talking about the spell, her muggle heritage, how she'd learnt all the books off by heart, and that her name was Hermione Granger. Ron and Harry introduced themselves, and Hermione informed Harry that he was in several books. Then, she asked about Houses, saying that she'd like either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. She then left, to help find Neville's toad, telling them to change into their uniforms.

Once she was gone, Harry asked Ron about houses, and Ron informed Harry that the entire Weasley family was in Gryffindor, and then began to complain about Slytherin. Harry asked why that house was so bad. Ron looked shocked. "You don't know? Geez, Harry, everyone knows... You-Know-Who was in Slytherin, that's why it has such a bad reputation."

Harry felt a chill. Snape hadn't mentioned _that._ Deciding to direct the conversation away from Houses, Harry asked about Ron's older brothers, who had graduated. He then learnt about Charlie, the Dragon Tamer, and Bill, working in Egypt for Gringotts. Ron then told him about a recent break in at a high security vault, and that the culprit had escaped. Apparently, only a really powerful Dark wizard could do something like that, and many were afraid of the Dark Lord returning.

Then Ron asked about Quidditch, and, discovered that Harry didn't know much about it, launched into an in depth description of the balls, players, moves, and games, leaving Harry almost more confused that before.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the boy from Madame Malkin's entered, flanked by two thickset students. He wanted to know if Harry really was in this carriage. After introducing himself as Draco Malfoy, and his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, he insulted Ron's family, and informed Harry not to hang around with the _wrong sort_, and offered to help him. When Harry rebuffed him, he flushed slightly, before making some nasty comments about Harry's parents, and the Weasleys. Ron and Harry stood, telling them to leave. After they refused, Goyle reached for some of their Chocolate Frogs and Scabbers latched onto his finger. Once the rat was flung off, the three boys quickly fled the compartment. A moment later, Granger appeared again. Once Harry explained to them about his meeting with Malfoy at Diagon Alley, Ron told him how the Malfoys had been on the Dark Lord's side, and then claimed to have been bewitched. Granger then told them to get changed into their robes, and reprimanded them for fighting. She and Ron had a small argument, before she left, and the boys changed into their uniforms.

When the train stopped, they quickly climbed of. A loud voice echoed over their heads, as a giant of a man approached. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! An' here's Harry!" His small, black eyes were crinkled in a smile. "Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," the man told him. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mum's eyes."

Harry swallowed past the lump that had risen in his throat. "Who are you?" he asked, feeling very confused.

The giant chuckled. "True, I haven't introduced meself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Call me Hagrid, everyone does." He then shook Harry's whole arm in greeting. Then, smiling, he said, "If yer ever need a chat, come to see me. But I can' chat any longer. Gotta get yer all up to the castle! Firs years! C'mon follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The giant man led them down a steep, narrow path. None of the students spoke much. Then Hagrid called out, "Yeh'll be getting yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, just' round this bend here."

A great exclamation rose up from the students, as, beyond a massive lake, they saw the huge, majestic castle. Hagrid directed them into some boats, and Harry and Ron shared one with Hermione and Neville. Once everyone was in a vessel, he called for them to move forward. The boats drifted silently forward, with their equally quiet passengers staring at the castle with wonder. When they reached the cliff, they ducked their heads as ordered, and came to an underground harbour. Once they were all ashore, Hagrid returned Neville's missing toad and then knocked loudly on the door.

They opened immediately, and Hagrid gave the students over to a stern looking woman called Professor McGonagall. She led them through a large hall, into a small chamber of opposite the room where the rest of the school waited. She welcomed the First Years, and then gave them a rundown of the House and points systems. With instructions to make themselves more presentable, she left them alone in the room.

Harry asked Ron how the students were Sorted, and was told that it was some sort of test. Harry felt his stomach drop. He definitely didn't want to be tested in front of the entire school.

Suddenly, some of the other First Years screamed. Harry looked around to see pearly white ghosts floating through the room, arguing about someone called Peeves. When they noticed the students they spoke to them for a moment, before McGonagall returned, and ordered them out. Once the students had formed a line, at her orders, she led them into the hall, where the remainder of the student body watched them. The enchanted ceiling amazed Harry, as well as many of the other students.

When they had all assembled before the students, McGonagall brought forward a stool, upon which sat a hat. As all the students stared at it, a tear opened and it sang a song about the Hogwarts Houses. Harry felt some relief that it wasn't a hard test. But right then, he didn't feel like he had any of the qualities that the hat talked about.

Professor McGonagall began calling names of a list, and the students were Sorted. When Harry's name was called, whispers broke out among the previously silent students. As he moved to the stool, Harry glanced over his shoulder. All of the staff were watching Harry. He saw Hagrid looking at him, pride and compassion shining in his beetle eyes. He saw Snape, watching him expressionlessly. He saw the Headmaster himself, watching with a look of polite interest, blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

Harry sat on the stool, and his vision was obscured by the hat. A small voice spoke into his ear. "_Hmm. Difficult. Very Difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?_"

Harry thought about how he had been treated at Diagon Alley; how everyone expected 'great things'. Then he thought of Snape, and Hagrid. '_I want to make them proud,_' he thought. '_I want them to see how good I can be; as good as they think I can be._'

"_You truly seek the way to greatness,_" the Hat whispered. "_I haven't seen the like in years. I think you will do well in _SLYTHERIN!"

The Hat's shout echoed in the silent Hall. As he removed the hat, the students exchanged glances and whispers broke out at the tables. Harry glanced at the Head Table, to see the stunned expressions on the teachers' faces. Hagrid looked gobsmacked, gaping at Harry. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have dimmed slightly. Snape's face remained impassive, although Harry saw a slight crease in his brow. Harry handed the Sorting Hat to a pale McGonagall, who wordlessly gestured towards the table on the far right. Harry walked towards it, and found himself seated between a stringy looking first year, and a rather ghastly ghost whose robes were stained with silver blood

McGonagall watched Harry for another moment, before resuming her list. Now that he was seated, Harry noticed that Quirrell was seated beside Snape. He had a rather odd looking turban on, and Harry found himself smirking. Shaking his head, he focused his attention back towards the Sorting, just in time to see Ron sent to Gryffindor. Harry applauded, happy that Ron had gotten his wish. Still, a small part of him wished that they'd both been in the same House. It would make it easier to see each other. Once "Zabini, Blaise" had joined the Slytherin table, and the Hat was taken away, Dumbledore stood. Beaming at the students, he welcomed the students. Then, he gave them four ridiculous words, and sat down.

"Is he - a bit mad?" Harry asked the student beside him. The boy looked at him as if deciding something, then shrugged.

"No idea," replied the boy. "He's one of the most powerful wizards of all time, but yes, he is a slight bit mad." The boy turned in his seat, to face Harry better. "My name's Theodore Nott," he said, extending his hand.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, shaking the proffered hand. Nott smirked at him.

"You think I don't know that?" he said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Want some potatoes, Potter?"

Harry turned to the table, and felt his jaw drop. Hundreds of dishes had appeared out of thin air. Reaching forward, Harry pile his plate with some of nearly everything, and then dug in with relish.

"Hungry, are you?" asked Nott in an amused tone.

Harry nodded. "Starving. I - Ah!" he yelped suddenly, as he felt a cold sensation in his arm. He looked to his other side, where the ghost had moved his arm through Harry's. Nott chuckled, finding it most amusing.

"I see you've met the Baron," he said, nodding respectfully to the ghost, who didn't seem to notice, or was simply ignoring them. On the other side of the ghost, Malfoy was boasting about how he would help Slytherin win the House Cup again.

"...will be the seventh year in a row!" he was saying. Harry turned back to Nott.

"Hey Theodore," he asked, "do we really have that good a streak?"

The stringy boy smirked and nodded. "Slytherin's won the House cup the last six years. And call me Theo."

As the food vanished, to be replaced by deserts, a discussion about families was occurring, across the table. "...unlike you, I am from a noble Pureblood family," said Blaise Zabini, sneering at the girl, Tracey Davis sitting silently across from Harry. Malfoy's attention was immediately focused on their conversation.

"We have a Mudblood here," Malfoy said, his voice a mixture of contempt and horror. "Don't let it contaminate anything."

Tracey's head snapped up, and her eyes narrowed at him. "Never call fme that again," she hissed angrily. "I am a half-blood, not some damned Muggleborn."

"What's a Mudblood?" Harry asked Theo. Nott looked shocked by the question, but before he could answer, Dumbledore stood.

"I'll tell you later," Theo whispered to Harry, before turning his attention fully to the Headmaster, who made some announcements about the out of bounds Forest, magic between classes being banned, and Quidditch trials. He then declared the third floor corridor out of bounds. Harry wondered if the death threat was real or not. He put it out of his mind as Dumbledore called for the school song. That was entertaining. Afterwards, the Slytherin First Years followed a Prefect to a wall in the dungeons, where when the password - Salazar - caused the wall to slide aside for them. Harry followed the directions to his dormitory, and fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.


	4. Classes & Clashes

_**You're a Wizard, Potter**_

**Chapter 4: Classes & Clashes**

Harry did not enjoy the whispers that seemed to follow him everywhere. As soon as he left the dungeons, the hissing sounds of students conversing behind hands began to echo in the halls. And if that wasn't disconcerting enough, it was also a struggle to traverse the school without becoming hopelessly lost. With the moving staircases, trick doors, ridiculous passwords, and a host of other magical oddities, both Harry and Theo frequently got turned around. They also managed to offend Filch, the caretaker, on the first day, by attempting to force his way through a door, which happened to be the Forbidden Corridor of the third floor. Thankfully, Professor Quirrell was passing, and managed to get them away safely.

The lessons themselves were challenging, but most were also fun. Harry found Astronomy interesting, and Herbology introduced a variety of fascinating plants. Charms, with the diminutive Professor Flitwick, was enjoyable, in contrast to the sleep inducing lectures provided in History of Magic. The Transfiguration classes were incredibly difficult, although Granger seemed to be apt at it. Defence against the Dark Arts was something of a joke, with their nervous Professor seemingly unable to teach properly. In a field of its own, however, was Potions.

During the trip to Diagon Alley, Snape had seemed to be a reasonable, if distant Professor. By the end of his first Potions class, Harry wasn't sure what to think about him. He was one huge mystery.

Snape began by calling the role, pausing when he reached Harry's name. "Ah, yes. Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity."

Harry felt his face flush in a confused mixture of embarrassment and anger. What was Snape playing at? Hadn't he been the one to warn Harry about being arrogant with his fame; to not flaunt it before others. Once the role had been finished, Snape gave them an enticing description of the art which they were about to learn. Suddenly, Snape shot a question at Harry.

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry, of course, had no idea. He glanced at Theo, who seemed to be thinking the question through. Granger had her hand raised, with a desperate look on her face. Looking back to Snape, Harry said, "I don't know, sir."

Snape's face remained expressionless. "I expected better of you, Potter."

Harry twitched. He was a disappointment. Never doing anything right. A waste of space, a freak a... Pushing thoughts inspired by the Dursleys' 'care' away, Harry set his jaw. He _was_ going to show everyone how good he could be. Especially Snape.

The Potions Professor continue drilling him, "Let's try again, then. Tell me, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

When Harry replied with the same answer, Snape's expression grew colder. Again, he questioned Harry. "What is the difference, Potter between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

In a quiet voice, Harry said, "I don't know, sir. I think Granger does though, why don't you try her?"

No-one laughed. When Harry met Theo's eye, the other student gave him a look hovering between admiration and apprehension, and it was soon obvious why. Snape's expression became very chilling. After snapping at Granger to "sit down you silly girl", and throwing the answers to the questions he had asked at Harry, which he ordered copied down, he spoke above the noise of the students. "And you will be assigned a detention, for your cheek, Potter." Even Malfoy and his cronies looked surprised by this. Supposedly, Snape never punished his own House, unless forced to.

The rest of the lesson was slightly better, as during the potion making Snape mainly targeted the Gryffindor students with his criticism. When Longbottom managed to melt his cauldron, and cover himself in boils, Snape became rather vicious. Once the clumsy boy was out of the dungeon classroom, Snape spun on Ron Weasley, who had been working with Granger, and was now climbing down from his perch on a stool. "You, Weasley, why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? Trying to outdo your siblings? That's ten points from Gryffindor." Ron's face reddened with anger, but he remained silent. Harry was about to protest against the injustice, when Theo grabbed his arm. "Don't get in the way," he said, shaking his head. "The Gryffindors are all so high and mighty. They're only getting what they deserve from Snape."

Harry reflected on the House views as he went to bed that night. All of the other Hogwarts Houses seemed to view Slytherin as the worst House. Granted, the reputation wasn't without some merit, with Voldemort being a former member, but it was totally unfair to tar everyone with the same brush. While the other students avoided Harry, apparently fearful of him, for some reason, they treated the rest of Slytherin with equal parts anger and contempt. And even within Slytherin itself, there were factions and groups, in constant struggles for dominance. Malfoy was the leader of one of those groups. The power came not simply from strength, however, but also from manipulations, money, and blood. Apparently, in Slytherin, purity of blood was considered to be of great importance. During one of the few quiet moments that day, Theo had told him quietly about Pureblood ideology and the views on Muggles being inferior. Thinking about the Dursleys, Harry did have to agree that some Muggles, who were ignorant and fearful of magic, didn't deserve to have power. He didn't believe, however, that having Wizarding relations was as important as Malfoy believed. Malfoy... He was a person that Harry hated almost as much as he hated Dudley. Theo also seemed to hold a low opinion of Malfoy. Apparently, their fathers were on less than friendly terms, though Harry didn't know details. Theo was not forthcoming with details on the topic, and Harry had decided not to ask. As he was fading into sleep, Harry decided to try to avoid confrontations with Malfoy. He didn't want to have problems with his own House. They were rather cold as it was...

**-_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-_--_-**

When the date of the first Flying lesson was revealed, Harry felt a mixture of anxiety and anticipation. He was interested in learning to fly, but was worried about messing up. Malfoy's boasting did not help to ease his nerves. Theo reassured him, confiding that he'd seen Malfoy fly before, and he wasn't nearly as good as he claimed. He told him that it was actually relatively easy, once you got over the feeling of weightlessness. During breakfast, he described to Harry the feeling of flying, and the basics of controlling a broom.

When the mail arrived, Harry glanced around for Hedwig – the owl Snape had bought him – then, when she did not appear, looked around curiously, to see what others had received.

At the Gryffindor table, Longbottom was showing his Housemates the small orb that had been delivered to him. Just then, Harry saw Malfoy stand, and move towards the Gryffindor table. On an impulse, Harry also stood and followed him. Theo, hesitated a moment, then dumped his toast and walked at Harry's heel. They arrived at the red and gold table just as Malfoy snatched Longbottom's gift away. Harry was suddenly reminded of the many times that Dudley had taken something from him, and anger rose up within him. He was about to intervene, when Professor McGonagall appeared and defused the situation. As Malfoy strode away, muttering about favouritism, Harry moved closer to where Longbottom, Granger, Weasley, and the other Gryffindor First Years were seated. "Hey, Ron, Hermione, Neville. Alright, guys?" Harry asked, remembering the other students from the train. He hadn't seen much of them, except in Potions, and the Houses generally kept to themselves then.

The Gryffindors turned to look at them. Longbottom squeaked and paled, then froze, barely breathing. Granger looked at him neutrally, sitting back and watching him. Weasley's ears reddened slightly, as he directed an angry glare towards Harry. "What do you want, Potter?" Ron snapped at him. Harry was startled by the ferocity. Why was Weasley so angry at him? Theo stepped forward.

"What the hell is your problem, Weasley?"

Weasley stood, placing his hands on the table, and leaning towards the Slytherins. "My problem," he growled, "is the way you Slytherins are always strutting around here like you own the place; thinking that you're better than us. Just because you got the ruddy Boy-Who-Lived in your House."

Theo's face twisted into a snarl of anger. He was an inch from drawing his wand and Hexing the redhead, when someone placed a hand on his arm. "Leave it," Harry said softly. Then he turned and walked away without a word. Theo threw the Gryffindors a chilling glare, before striding after Harry, doing a fair imitation of Snape as he did so. When he arrived at the Common Room, he found Harry sitting in a dark, quiet corner, working on Snape's Potions homework. Theo joined him in the work, tactfully ignoring the tears shining in Harry's eyes.

Just before three-thirty, Harry, Theo, and the rest of the Slytherin First Years made their way onto the grounds, for their first Flying Lesson. On the way there, Malfoy continued with his harassment of Tracey Davis. Throughout the year, since the Welcoming Feast, he had insulted and abused the Half-Blooded girl. Although he never did so in front of the other Houses, for some reason. It grated on Harry's nerves that Malfoy was targeting Davis for who her parents were, something she couldn't help. Much in the same way as the Dursley's treated Harry, because of his magical heritage. "...a Half-Blood, and my father always says-"

Finally, Harry's patience, frayed by Snape, Ron and the challenge of the classes, snapped. "No-one gives a damn about what your father says Malfoy, so just shut up and leave her alone. What has she done to you?"

The Slytherin group halted, and fell silent as Malfoy's cheeks flushed a light pink. "Watch your mouth, when talking to your betters, Potter."

Harry snorted. "I will when they're around, Malfoy." The other First Years, who were watching the exchange silently, saw how Malfoy stood speechless, trying to recover his dignity, and think of an appropriate response. Harry, however, did not give him the opportunity, as he stomped past the pale boy, towards where their Flying Lesson was to be taught. Theo, and after a momentary hesitation, Tracey followed after him. The rest of the Slytherins trailed behind them, as Malfoy resume his bragging, with slightly less enthusiasm than before.

When the Gryffindors arrived at the Flying Lesson, they found the Slytherins divided before them. On one side was Malfoy, surrounded by most of the other First Years. On the other was Harry, with Theo and Tracey at his shoulders. The two groups stood apart from each other, creating tension thick enough to walk into. Then, their teacher, Madame Hooch, appeared and instructed them in their mounting and grip. She even told Malfoy that, as Theo had confided in Harry, he had been doing it wrong for years.

When it was time to try flying, Hooch counted down. Before she blew her whistle, however, the nerve wracked Longbottom pushed off. Unable to control the broom, he rose into the air, before falling to the ground with a painful thud. After quickly inspecting him, Hooch left to take him to the Hospital Wing, with dire warning for anyone caught flying. Once they were out of earshot, Malfoy and the other Slytherins began mocking Neville, and the Gryffindors who defended him. Then, Malfoy spotted the Rememberall in the grass, and snatched it up.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said, his voice soft and, to the other students, dangerous. The other students all fell silent, to watch the confrontation. With a cruel smile, Malfoy told them that he was going to leave it up a tree for Longbottom to collect, before shooting into the air. Making his decision, Harry grabbed his broom and climbed into the air. Finding that it was natural to him, he manoeuvred the broom to face a startled Malfoy. "Give it here or I'll knock you off that broom!" When Malfoy refused, Harry shot forward, missing Malfoy by a hair. "No Crabbe and Goyle up here to save your neck, Malfoy." Having also realised this, Malfoy spitefully threw the enchanted ball into the air. As it fell, Harry sped after it, going into a fast dive. Barely a foot from the ground, he caught the ball, and then rolled onto the soft grass. A voice cried out, causing Harry's heart to sink.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Professor McGonagall was running towards them, her face pale and her expression a mix of relief and anger. She was almost speechless with fury as she reprimanded him for the danger that he put himself in. Tracy and Theo tried to stand up for him, but McGonagall brushed them off without a glance. "We are going to see your Head of House, Mr Potter. And I can assure you, that if you were in my House, you would be severely punished." Harry followed her dejectedly across the grounds, into the castle, down to the dungeons, to Snape's Potions classroom. Reaching the door, she rapped smartly upon the wood. After a moment, it opened to reveal a scowling Snape. Upon seeing McGonagall, with Harry at her heel, a slight sneer appeared on his face.

"May I have a word with you, Severus?" McGonagall asked. After a moment of silence, Snape nodded. Turning back to the classroom, Snape said, "I shall be outside, in discussion with another teacher. Do not interrupt us." With that, he stepped into the corridor, closing the door with a snap. "What had happened, Minerva?" he asked, his gaze wandering lazily towards Harry, who couldn't bear to look him in the eye.

McGonagall curtly described how she had seen Harry perform the incredibly dangerous fifty-foot dive. When finished, she said, "I shall leave him with you. If you will accept my advice, he should be punished most severely." As she turned away, she paused. "He is actually a very gifted flyer. I'd say as good as his father was at his age." With that, she strode out of the dungeons. Once she was out of sight, Snape turned his expressionless gaze on Harry. "Do you have an explanation, Potter?" he asked. Harry looked up at him, and then raised his hand, in which he still held Longbottom's Rememberall. Snape's lip curled slightly. "What is this?"

Harry explained to him that it was Longbottom's, and that Malfoy had stolen it when Neville was hurt. "I was only trying to get it back," Harry said. "I just got a bit caught up in the moment."

"Indeed," Snape replied. "How noble of you to risk your life for a mere trinket. Maybe you should have been Sorted into Gryffindor. It is, after all, the House for the reckless and foolhardy." Harry felt his face flush.

"I just wanted Malfoy to stop being a git," he muttered, carefully examining the floor. There was a moment of silence, before Snape spoke again.

"You will be assigned a second detention for your reckless behaviour, Potter." Harry looked up, surprised that it was not anything worse. "You now have two detentions with me. The first will be on Saturday, at seven o'clock." After a momentary pause, he continued. "I shall also be talking to the Headmaster, to allow you to try for the Seeker Position on our Quidditch team." Seeing the look of incredulous amazement on Harry's face, Snape smirked. "If you are as skilled upon a broomstick as Minerva claims, then you will be needed to ensure that we keep the Quidditch Cup. I will see to everything. You should return to the Common Room."

"Thank-you, Professor," Harry said, nearly unable to believe his luck.

"Begone, Potter," said the Potions Professor as he turned back to his classroom. Still beaming, Harry heeded his advice, and ran along the corridor, beaming with joy.


End file.
